Anexo:Humor en Expediente X
Y aquí tenemos unos cuantos ejemplos de lo que es capaz un friki aburrido. ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó la carretera? Según Expediente-X *'Fox Mulder': Ninguna Agencia Gubernamental tiene jurisdicción sobre la gallina. La gallina está ahí fuera Scully, y nosotros la encontraremos. *'Dana Scully': Hay una explicación lógica y científica de porqué la gallina cruzó la carretera, pero necesitamos más pruebas. *'Walter Skinner': (con los dientes encajados) ¡Teneís 24 horas para descubrir por qué esa #@%$& gallina cruzó la carretera! *'El fumador': (tras una espesa nube de humo) No hay gallina. *'Alex Krycek': Porque ella nunca pudo escoger de que lado estaba. *'Frohike': (Sujetando una foto) No se, pero no está nada mal. *'La señora Mulder': Te he dicho que no recuerdo ninguna gallina. *'La señora Scully': Tuve un sueño sobre una gallina que era raptada. *'Melissa Scully': La gallina necesitaba un toque que la hiciese volver con su yo interior para encontrar la luz. Estuvo en un sitio muy oscuro. *'Bill Scully Senior': Un día la gallina y yo estaremos juntos otra vez. *'Bill Scully Juni: Dana pierdes demasiado tiempo preocupándote por las gallinas... ¿es por el? Deberías estar en casa con tu familia. *'Queequeg': Woof (traducción: para evitar ser comido por Big Blue) *'Agente Pendrell': Para comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Dana. *'El hombre de la manicura': Cruzó la carretera de una de estas dos formas...... *'Garganta Profunda': Sr. Mulder, ellos cruzaron la carretera hace mucho tiempo. No confíe en nadie. *'Mr. X': La gallina ha escogido un momento peligroso para cruzarla sola. La carretera está todavía ahí fuera pero nunca ha sido más peligrosa. *'Marita Cuvarrubias': No se lo que podría decirte sobre la gallina ¡Oh sssi! ¡Las gallinassss! ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? *'Eugene Tooms': ¡Mmmmm... paté! *'M.I.B': No hay un objeto tan confundido por una gallina como el planeta Venus. Nunca he visto una gallina. *'Ed Jerse': ¿Puedes oír eso? Ella me está volviendo loco... Está celosa... ella odia cuando las gallinas cruzan la carretera. *'Michael Kritschgau': La Carretera fue todo un elaborado plan, para hacerle creer que las gallinas existen. *'Chris Carter': Tendrás que esperar hasta que la película se estrene el próximo verano para saberlo. *'Fanfic escritores': Porque CC no le dejó ir y necesitaban algo para cruzarla. *'X-fans': Tal vez la gallina harta de esperar al %@]@ estreno decidió cruzar con tráfico. *'No X-fans': ¿A quién le importa? ¡Es tan sólo una estúpida gallina! ¡Ficción! ¡No se lo que ves en esa cosa! *'Shippers': La gallina y la carretera poseen una innegable química y estaban destinados a cruzar. *'Noromos': No puedo entender porque la gente no puede estar satisfecha con que la gallina prefiera ir por la acera ¿Por qué tiene la gallina que cruzar la carretera? Terminarán arruinando a la gallina. ¿Cuantos x-filos hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla? *'23': para mirar a la bombilla y distraerse porque les recuerda a una escena de Expediente X. *'47': para notar que la bombilla tiene forma de corazón y discutir como eso simboliza el amor entre Mulder y Scully. *'19': para protestar "Pero eso es lo que pasó con la bombilla de Luz de Luna y los destrozó!" *'25': para escribir Fanfic MSR basado en la bombilla (10 de ellos pro lo menos se llamarán "La luz de mi vida") *'4': para hacer una página web y reírse de susodicho Fanfic. *'831': para participar en una guerra abierta de críticas del Fanfic en alt.tv.x-files.creative *'Todos los habitantes de Lepe: Uno sujeta la bombilla y el resto le dan vueltas a la casa. *'''7: para abrir un "Sitio de Fanfic ANGST de la Bombilla" *'12': para sugerir que no anden jodiendo con la bombilla, o la habitación se quedará a oscuras y no habrá más fans. *'7': para observar que las abejas podrían estar convenientemente bien escondidas detrás de las bombillas , y para hacer desde ese punto una serie de deducciones y escribir largas diatribas sobre como ellos han sido los que han descubierto la conspiración , completada con una predicción de cual será la última escena de la serie y donde está Samantha Mulder. *'9': para encontrar un código secreto en la caja de bombillas que explica por qué Krycek es en realidad un buen tío. *'1': para ENROSCAR la bombilla de verdad. *'21': para sugerir que la razón por la que sólo una persona fue capaz de enroscar la bombilla es que fabricante ha vendido su integridad artística y ahora la bombilla es para las masas y fundar, por tanto, una Fundación del Desencanto de la Bombilla. *'34' para decir que la bombilla tiene tanto encanto y que los de la Fundación deben estar perdiendo el contexto real bajo la luz. *'41': para admirar solemnemente el brillo de la bombilla y crear la Orden de la Sagrada y Enigmática Bombilla. *'33': para postear mensajes informando a todo el mundo que el fabricante de la bombilla está ahora desarrollando un proyecto para fabricar alógenas. *'27': para decir "¡¡LAS HALÓGENAS APESTAN!! ¡¡¡¡BOICOT!!!!" *'12' para intentar sacar spoilers del siguiente cargamento de bombillas. *'19': fans de Skinner para comprar más bombillas porque les recuerdan a la cabeza de su personaje favorito. *'3': para darse cuenta de que la potencia se mide en "Watts" y relacionarlo con un posible crossover con Millenium. *'28': para quejarse de que ha habido demasiadas bombillas cómicas este año. *'2': para romper accidentalmente la bombilla tratando de imitar el baile de Mulder en Dreamland. *'38': para entrar en los chats y gritar: "¡¡¡¡OH, NO!!!! ¿¿¿¿ESTÁ LA BOMBILLA MUERTA DE VERDAD????" *'7': para ir a comprar más bombillas (tardan mucho porque 4 de ellos no dejan de preguntarle al dependiente si tiene pintura azul cerúleo, riendo histéricamente) *'2': para poner la bombilla nueva, siendo especialmente cuidadosos, proque ha sido diseñada por Vince Gilligan. *'1': para apagar la luz y salir de la habitación... ¡¡Porque emiten la serie!! Si castigaran a Mulder a escribir en la pizarra... *No asustaré a mi compañera. *No ignoraré a mi compañera (War of the coprophages) *Compraré una cama. *No destrozaré mi propio apartamento. *No dañaré equipo médico (one Breath) *"No" no significa "sí". *No seré arrestado (Jersey Devil) *No traspasaré la propiedad gubernamental (War of the coprophages) *No he visto a Elvis. *No irritaré al omnisciente Director Adjunto Skinner. *Se ríen de mí, no conmigo. *No llegaré muy lejos con esta actitud. *No venderé propiedad federal. *No tengo inmunidad diplomática. *El cuerpo diplomático no es un juguete.(Tunguska) *No enseñaré mi identificación cuando me apetezca. *Los explosivos y los edificios federales no deben mezclarse. *La verdad no está ahí fuera. *No llamaré a Skinner "calvorota". *No atormentaré a los emocionalmente frágiles. *Me conseguiré una vida. *No usaré mis creencias para impresionar a Scully. *No hay ninguna habitación secreta en el pentágono. *No prejudgaré a la gente bajita (Humbug) *No quiero creer. *Es una pistola,no una llave. *El "dinero de Mulder" no es de curso legal. *La prueba no fue robada por el fumador. *El lavabo masculino no es un parque acuático. *Skinner tiene un límite. *No lloraré como una niña pequeña. *No debo mezclar mascotas y Expedientes-X (Quagmire) *No haré "eso" con mi pistola. *No donaré materia gris. *Al menos,no MI materia gris. *No abandonaré a mi compañera. *No me moriré. *No confraternizaré con el sheriff local (Syzygy) *No usaré mi placa para colarme en el McDonalds. *No me acercaré al perro de mi compañera. *Me acordaré de tomar mi medicación. *Dormiré. *Llenaré mi nevera... *...de comida. Y lo que Scully escribiría... *Sólo porque haya hecho la autopsia, no significa que esté muerto. *Los fogonazos repentinos de luz no son necesariamente causados por Mulder. *Confiaré siempre en las teorías de mi compañero. *Lo que veo y lo que es no siempre coinciden. *No esconderé mis miedos (Irresistible) *No daré la mano a los extraños ( Genderbender) *No sobrealimentaré al pez de mi compañero. *No sacaré conclusiones. *No permitiré a mi compañero que se excite. *No cantaré (y menos Jeremiah was a bullfrog o aún peor Un elefante se balanceaba) *No me pavonearé. *No comprobaré los límites de la cordura de mi compañero. *No soy un dentista. *Los transplantes de órganos es mejor dejárselos a los especialistas. *No diseccionaré cosas a menos que esté instruida. *Esto no apesta. *No haré nada malo nunca más. (Never again) *No gritaré a menos que algo vaya mal. *No me rebajaré a su nivel. *Eso no es gracioso. *Su pistola está en su mesa, y no se alegra de verme. *Sólo haré el boca a boca cuando sea absolutamente necesario. *No alimentaré la obsesión de mi compañero. *Seré fácil de encontrar. (Ascension,Fight the Future...) *No me rebelaré.(Never again) *No diré "Hail,Mulder!" *No me aprovecharé del estado depresivo de mi compañero. *No usaré alucinógenos en mi provecho. *Las picaduras de mosquito no son nada para alarmarse(ni las de abeja) *No enterraré las pruebas. *No extenderé rumores. *Algun dia me reiré de los chistes de Mulder. Cosas que nunca veremos en Expediente-x #Mulder o Scully se identifican el uno al otro por teléfono. #Mulder o Scully (o Skinner) logran quedarse con una prueba concluyente durante todo un episodio. #Mulder o Scully investigan una escena del crimen en la que las luces funcionan. #Cuando Mulder ve una increíble prueba de la existencia de vida extraterrestre, Scully está allí con él. #Mulder o Scully finalmente se dan cuenta de que la información delicada no debe ser discutida pro teléfono. #Mulder o Scully logran proteger con éxito a alguien amenazado por un peligro. #Cuando alguien se enfada con el fumador, le llama algo que no sea "Hijo de puta". #Los malos siguen muertos (Krycek, Fumador...) y los buenos vuelven (Garganta profunda, X...) #Mulder o Scully le dicen a Skinner realmente lo que está pasando. #Mulder hace caso a una de las advertencias de Scully, evitando así el peligro. #O incluso más, Mulder acepta una de las explicaciones científicas de Scully porque sí, realmente tiene sentido. #Scully sale con Frohike (O espero que nunca lo veamos!!!) #Scully sale con Mulder (y cada vez hay menos fe en verlo...) ¿Por qué Scully besó a Skinner en Triangle? *Scully estaba drogada *Skinner estaba drogado *Ambos estaban drogados *Chris ¿qué te tomaste cuando escribiste la escena? *Después de ver a los chicos de Pistolero Solitario, Skinner no está tan mal. *Quería una mesa de despacho ¡Scully! no lo hubiera pensado de ti. *Había muchas posibilidades de no salvar a Mulder y siempre conviene tener buenas relaciones con el jefe. *Skinner tenía que decidir entre Mulder y Scully para un ascenso con paga y sin Mulder de por medio Scully pensó: ¡este ascenso es mío! *La diferencia de luz entre el pasillo y el ascensor deslumbró a Scully, y Mulder y Skinner son tan parecidos (en el blanco de los ojos) que cualquiera podría confundirse. *No existe explicación, es un Expediente X. *¿Cuánto tiempo puede una persona pasarse especulando sobre esto? *Scully besando a Skinner y Mulder a la doble de Scully, ¿es que el seguro del FBI no incluye revisiones oculares y algo llamado "gafas"? *Sea como sea ¡¡¡¡¿¿Scully pero en qué estabas pensando??!!!! *¡No, no puede ser! ¡Miénteme y dime que no sucedió! (un shipper extremista) *Skinner se estaba asfixiando, es deber de todo médico asistir a alguien que se esté ahogando, aunque no presente ningún síntoma. *Es la forma habitual de saludar entre los agentes, todo el mundo que haya visitado la sede central lo sabe. Aunque también puede ser que donde te metiste no fuera el FBI. *Skinner tiene un sex-appel que desconocemos. *Scully tenía los labios agrietados y necesitaba un poco del cacao Skinner, todo muy inocente. *Era un posado para una revista del corazón, luego se repartirían la pasta y a vivir. *Chris ¿qué te he echo? ¡Scully y Skinner! ¡y si hubieran terminado juntos! *Para darle celos a Mulder, eso le pasa por ir por ahí tonteando con, vampiras, agentes del FBI... *Skinner había tomado un Smint, y "sin Smint no hay beso" *¿Quien no besaría a alguien con un cachivache militar supercreto? es mucho mejor que flores o bombones. *Skinner se moría i necesitaba un boca boca, nada más. Cosas que Scully no diría (o que no debería decir) a Mulder *Mulder, ¿te acuerdas cuando nació William? Pues se me ha vuelto a olvidar tomar la píldora anticonceptiva. *Mulder, tenías toda la razón, existen los extraterrestres, y hay una conspiración global para encubrirlo. *¡Dios mío! ¡Han abducido a mi hermana! ¡y no pararé hasta encontrarla! *Mulder tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena noticia es que en el hospital se equivocaron y no tengo cáncer, la mala es que se equivocaron con tus pruebas y sólo te quedan 24 horas de vida. *¡Besé a Skinner mientras tú estabas perdido en el Triángulo de las Bermudas y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él! *¡Quiero mi propia mesa y un despacho o abandono los XF! *No vuelvas a usar la excusa de que te han abducido los extraterrestres para no ir a cenar a casa de mi madre. *¿Crees que he engodado? *¿Este caso lo vamos a resolver o voy a tener que volver a presentar un informe sobre hombrecillos verdes? *¿Cómo haces para que el flequillo te quede siempre tan bien? *¿A quien quieres más a la Fowley o a mí? *¿Este año te vas a acordar de mi cumpleaños? *¿Por mi cumpleaños vas a volver a regalarme clases de beisbol a las tantas de la noche para no tener que gastarte el dinero en un regalo de verdad? *¿Puedes repetir tu teoría sobre este caso? es que no te estaba escuchando. *¿Qué donde están las películas esas que "no eran tuyas"? Las películas están ahí fuera. *Mulder: el filete está poco hecho. *Scully: ¿y qué quieres? ¿qué le haga la autopsia? Cosas que dijo mulder a sus padres después de la desaparición de Samantha *Se la llevó un hombre que vendía aspiradoras. *Se la llevó un hombre que fumaba mucho. *Samantaha, ¿qué Samantha? *Hay que ver deprisa crecen los niños, en cuanto te descuidas ya se han ido de casa. *La he vendido y me he compado una consola de videojuegos. *Niego todo conocimiento. *Samantha está ahí fuera. *Ha ido a quejarse al Ayuntamiento por la subida de impuestos. *Se ha fugado con Harry Potter y ahora vive en Hogwarts. *Se la ha llevado al monstruo del armario. *Ha salido a buscar a Bin Laden. *Ha salido a buscar a Sadam Hussein. *Estamos jugando al escondite si en 20 años no la encuentro ella gana. *Acabo de volverme autista y no he entendido la pregunta. *Hablemos de algo más interesante. *Ha salido y ha dicho que no la esperemos despiertos. *No sé dónde está pero he encontrado 2 dólares debajo del sofá. *¡Vosotros no podeis aguantar la verdad! *Tomad 20 dólares y olvidemos el asunto. *Sólo estoy seguro de una cosa ¡que el gobierno está implicado! *No hay problema, ya volverá cuando tenga hambre. *Estábamos jugando a magos y la he hecho desaparecer. *¿Puedo quedarme con su habitación? *Espero que este incidente no influya en vuestra confianza para dejarme al cuidado de niños. *No se dónde está Samantha, pero espero que este incidente no me obsesione el resto de mi vida ni influya en mi futuro profesional ni personal. *Ha sido succionada por la taza del váter. *La ha absorbido la tele y acabo de descubrir que hay un cementerio indio debajo de la casa. *Lo confieso, la verdad es que... ¡ha sido abducida por alienígenas y se la han llevado a su nave espacial! Sres Mulder: -Venga Fox, en serio, ¿dónde está tu hermana? Cómo sería un episodio de Expediente-X al estilo de... Idea original Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Todo indica que han sido cometidos por Bigfoot, pero finalmente se demuestra que el asesino es el cura. Le arrestan y la vida prosigue felizmente. Versión "Priscila, Reina del desierto" Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Mulder descubre su verdadera identidad sexual al enamorarse de un estudiante en el pueblo. Scully arresta al cura, Mulder se opera y se casa con el estudiante, y la vida prosigue felizmente. Versión "Walt Disney" Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Cantan una canción. Mulder y Scully hablan con objetos inanimados. Cantan una canción. Bigfoot aparece en forma de mostruo bueno y gracioso. Cantan una canción. El cura se muere, por psicópata. Cantan una canción. Versión "La matanza de Texas" Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Scully sólo aguanta a Mulder por dinero. Decide matarle con una motosierra. Persigue a Bigfoot hasta una cabaña en el bosque y mata a tres o cuatro chicas ligeras de ropa. Versión "Un tranvía llamado deseo" Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. El mayor deseo de Scully es cepillarse a Mulder. Mulder es gay y está enamorado del cura del pueblo. El cura es del Ku Klux Klan y se dedica a quemar negros en sus ratos libres. En un descuido de gasoliga, quema a Mulder. Scully se entera de todo y se enamora del cura. Se casan y son muy desgraciados. Versión Woody Allen (de las divertidas) Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. El mayor deseo de Scully es ir a Disneylandia con un patinete, pero le falta una pierna y no puede darse impulso. Mulder decide llevarla en coche. Se equivocan de camino y aparecen en una manifestación de curas, que creen que son infiltrados, y toman a Scully como rehén. Mulder se da a la bebida, conoce a Bigfoot, se casa con él y muere aplastado la noche de bodas. Versión Woody Allen (de las serias) Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Resuelven el caaso, y el resto de la película es en blanco y negro, con Mulder y Scully hablando de cosas serias como la muerte. Versión Almodóvar Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Mulder es gay, y para dar una alegría a su madre, habla con Frohike para que se vista de mujer y se haga pasar por su novia. Teena Mulder sospecha algo (Frohike es calvo, al fin y al cabo), y decide seguirles. Para pasar desapercibida, simula su muerte, se hace pasar por travesti y participa en un espectáculo de transformismo. Se convierte en la reina de la noche imitando a Betty Misiego e inicia giras por España y Japón. En Yokohama se enamora de un industrial japonés qeu resulta ser quien introdujo (nunca mejor dicho) a Mulder en el mundo de la homosexualidad. Despechada, mata al industrial, de tal forma qeu parece que se ha hecho el harakiri, y vuelve a España tras haberse hecho la estética. Allí se entera de que Mudler y Scully han abierto un club juntos y pide trabajo. La contratan sin sospechar nada. Tras un mes de éxito y en mitad de una canción de Marisol, Teena Mulder lo confiesa todo. Frohike mata a Mulder y se casa con Scully. Versión Porno Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Mulder contrata a cinco o seis mujeres y se ponen a follar como locos. Versión Destape Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Scully llama a Ozores para que le ayude con las autopsias. Tran enseñarle varias chicas en ropa interior, Ozores las persigue, y Mulder se lía con la mujer de Ozores. Ozores se lía con Scully. Se casan las dos parejas. Versión Francisco Franco Mulder y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Scully muere fusilada por sugerir que el culpable es el cura. Versión David Lynch Mulderot y Scully investigan una serie de extraños asesinatos en un pequeño pueblo de Tejas. Una cerilla arde. Un hombre tuerto llega. Un gigante dice cosas raras. Bigfoot come pastel y bebe café. Un fogonazo de luz. Un apagón. El cura sentado al piano llorando. Llega un circo a la ciudad. Se ve un pájaro. Bigfoot toma café en el salón del cura. El piano aparece en el río en vuelto en plástico y con un aletra debajo de una tecla. Llega Mulder. El payaso del circo aparece asesinado, asfixiado con su propia peluca. Mulder se enamora de una profesora del colegio. Desaparece el microondas de la cafetería. Bigfoot toma pastel con la maestra. Scully desaparece. Desaparece el café. Reaparece Scully, que ha perdido la memoria. Mulder tiene una visión, en la que una ficha de dominó dice "los microondas no son lo que parecen". Se acaba el capítulo, que bate todos los records de audiencia. Versión Sam Peckimpah Mulder y Scully investigan unos extraños asesinatos en un pueblo de Tejas. Parece ser que son obra del bigfoot, pero en realidad son obra del cura y de unos cazarrecompensas sangrientos que quieren el oro del banco del pueblo. Al final se tirotea todo el mundo en medio de la ciudad y solo sobrevive Mulder con una herida de bala en la pierna y el cura y deciden tomarseunas birras. Versión "ER" Mulder acabaría en la unidad de psiquiatría, y se volvería loco al comprobar que Romano es clavado al hombre que se autoregeneraba y que además su voz es igual a la suya (en la versión doblada española, por supuesto). Versión "Embrujadas" Phoebe se sentiría atraída por Mulder, pero tendría una premonición de su propia muerte y volvería a los brazos de Cole, mejor viva y con un demonio ex-fuente de todo mal que acabar en la mesa de autopsias de Scully. Además Mulder volvería a la unidad de psiquiatría al comprobar que tiene la misma voz que Cole (sólo en la versión española, por supuesto). Versión "CSI" Mulder investigaría un EX y Grisson encontraría las pruebas para resolverlo. En cualquier caso Scully, nunca, nunca, nunca, tendría razón. Versión "Rex, un policía diferente" Rex resuelve él solito cualquier caso y sólo gasta en antipulgas y comida para perros, seguro que encuentra la verdad antes que Mulder y resuelve todos los XF con los que Mulder y Scully no pudieron. Aprende Mulder. Versión "Alias" Rambaldi sería un extraterrestre y sus artefactos la puerta para una invasión alienígena. Versión "Matrix" Los EX sólo serían un error en la programación de Matrix con lo que resultaría que tenían una explicación científica, ¡Scully tenía razón todo este tiempo! Versión "Ally McBeal" Ahí todos son como de otro planeta, Mulder se sentiría como en casa. Versión "Alien" Mulder aburriría al alien con sus batallitas hasta que Ripley consiguera freír al alien como un huevo frito y al final de la película Mulder acabaría en calzoncillos y Scully y Ripley en braguitas. Versión: "Titanic" El barco no chocaría contra un iceberg sino contra un platillo volante. En cualquier caso Mulder y Scully no podrían demostrarlo y se salvarían. Versión "24" Luego de que no pudieron contaminar el mundo mediante el aceite de maíz, el sindicato y los alienígenas recurren al plan B "CONTAMINAR EL AGUA POTABLE". Mulder y Scully disponen de 24 horas para detener los ataques a las plantas de distribución de agua y entonces recurren a su propio plan B "LLAMAR A Jack Bauer"·